Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have become more popular because of their convenience and flexibility. Such networks typically include an AP and a plurality of WTRUs which wirelessly communicate with one another. When transmitting information in a WLAN, it is found that interference is produced in other nearby networks using the same frequency band.
As new applications for such networks are being developed, their popularity is expected to significantly increase. Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) working groups have defined an IEEE 802.11 baseline standard having extensions which are intended to provide higher data rates and other network capabilities.
In accordance with the IEEE 802.11 baseline standard, WLANs use a carrier-sense multiple access/collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) medium access scheme in which the WTRU's transmissions are not distinguished from each other by means of different modulation codes. Rather, each WTRU, (and AP), transmits packets containing the sender and destination addresses in their headers. In order to avoid reception errors, the WTRUs attempt to avoid transmitting simultaneously by sensing the wireless medium prior to transmitting.
The goal of the power control process is to determine the transmission power of an AP to the most appropriate value. The power control process must adequately serve associated WTRUs that are within a certain region (coverage area) around the AP, taking into account possible interference experienced by these WTRUs. This may be accomplished by determining the minimum power level at which the AP transmission power. Furthermore, the power control process must minimize the interference to WTRUs and APs in neighboring Base Service Sets (BSSs) which results in an excessive number of lost packets and/or deferrals in these BSSs. This may be accomplished by selecting a power level between the minimum power level and a maximum power level.
A method and system for reliably and accurately determining the minimum power level of AP transmissions is desired.